Cerveza
by Queonda
Summary: ¡Fiesta de compromiso! Y los únicos que pueden llevar una fiesta adelante son los hobbits más alocados de toda la comarca. Pero el casamiento de Sam llevará a Pippin a re-pensar su vida de formas que él aún no imagina.


**Este fic participa de los retos de la libreta de Rosita, del foro El Poney Pisador. Pueden encontrarlo buscandolo en el buscador de fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Saben que todo lo relacionado con Tolkien, desde los lugares hasta los personajes y las películas, inclusive, no me pertenece.**

**Disfruten, Sobretodo AngelaGiadelli**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Con pasos acelerados, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo entraban a la taberna El Dragón Verde. Era ya pasada la noche, y nadie debía ver a los dos hobbits más altos de la comarca correr como niños hacia los vicios de cualquiera de los de su especie.<p>

Pero esa era una noche especial. Al entrar, encontraron, en una mesa separada, a los amigos y compañeros de la Compañía, reunidos y disfrutando de una fresca cerveza. Muchos hobbits no podía creer las criaturas que estaban presenciando: un elfo y un enano, humanos, y hobbits que se relacionaban con ellos. Los hobbits más sabios y racionales se retiraron; los borrachos se unieron al jolgorio.

Cuando los primos y mejores amigos se acercaron al grupo, fueron recibidos con la mejor cerveza y hierba de pipa.

Pippin, luego de dar un largo trago de su tazón, se paró en la mesa, para la atención de todos los presentes.

—Amigos y borrachines. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para celebrar el casamiento de nuestro amigo y más fiel compañero Samsagaz Gamyi, el cual se realizará mañana por la mañana.

Una mano rápida obligó a Sam a levantarse. Él se limitó a saludar, ruborizado y con la mirada baja. Frodo lo golpeó en el hombro, como amigos. Nada quitaba la mirada avergonzada de su rostro.

—Tranquilo, mi querido Sam. Es un gran paso el que estás por dar, pero estoy seguro que es el correcto.

Ambos compartieron miradas de confianza, lo cual mejoró la actitud de Sam. Entonces, los dos ruidosos hobbits se colocaron entre la multitud, con los tarros entre los dedos, y comenzaron a cantar.

—¡Viva la soltería!— clamaba Merry.

—¡Merry, Cuando piense en casarme, golpéame bien fuerte! —exclamó el Tuk.

Sam enterró su cara entre sus fornidos brazos y los tarros de cerveza fría.

El baile comenzó. Mujeres y hombres hobbits bailaban al son de los cánticos de los ya borrachos jóvenes. Aragorn, quien había hecho un largo viaje para estar en esa fiesta, bailaba con Arwen, mientras Legolas comenzaba otro del sinnúmero de competencias de beber con Gimli. Incluso Faramir disfrutaba de la hospitalidad hobbit con Eowyn, quien no perdía la oportunidad para tomar algunas bebidas de más, por la ocasión.

La noche avanzaba en todo su esplendor. Gimli ya había caído frente a Legolas, una vez más. Los reyes humanos se habían retirado por diferentes razones: Aragorn tenía asuntos que atender; Faramir y Eowyn disfrutaban de la calurosa compañía mutua.

—¿Qué pensaría Rosita si alargo el tiempo de la boda? ¿Crees que lo entendería?— balbuceaba un Sam pasado de copas.

Frodo no pudo ayudar, más sino reír a carcajadas hasta caer de espaldas, desmayado.

Merry y Pippin realizaron un concurso de bebidas. Por supuesto que lograron encontrar la forma de que eso les generara ganancias.

Todos hacían fila para ganarle a Peregrin el imbatible. Luego de todo lo que había tenido que tomar durante la aventura, unos cuantos tarros de cerveza se veían insignificantes. Y todos lo habían notado. Todo hobbit, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más experimentados, acababan con el estómago revuelto y las bebidas expulsadas de su organismo.

—¡Vengan y prueben!— anunciaba el descendiente de los Gamos, con diferentes joyas, monedas de oro y otras alhajas en su poder.— Que a Pippin ya debe quedarle menos espacio para resistir tanta bebida.

Entonces, una señorita tomó asiento frente a él. Su vestido era de telas del norte, y su porte era el de una princesa. Llevaba un collar de diamantes oculto entre su vestimenta.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido antes a tal desafío.

—¿Listo?— pronunció ella. Tomó con sus finos y blancos dedos la jarra y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Si se atreve, señorita.

Merry dio la señal y ambos comenzaron a beber. Mientras que Pippin derramaba la mayor parte en el suelo, la mujer tomaba su tiempo y bebía pausadamente, sin derramar gota alguna sobre su busto. Los tarros iban y volvían. Cada vez era más la gente que rodeaba a la pareja.

Pippin comenzó a temblar. No lograba mantener el tarro firme entre sus dedos, mientras su visión daba vueltas alrededor de esa hermosa y elegante mujer que no hacía más que tomar, a su ritmo, sin apuro. Pronto, las copas eran más del lado femenino. Estaban iguales, pero ella no parecía siquiera sentir el efecto pesado de la bebida fermentada.

—Vamos, tonto Tuk. Te romperá el trasero una muchacha.

—Pero, es tan hermosa... no... puedo...— cayó hacía atrás. Merry lo atrapó antes que cayera, cuando la dama terminó su última bebida. Una más que Pippin.

—He ganado.— anuncio— ¿Que me darán?

Merry abofeteó a su amigo, le arrojó agua en el rostro, le gritó directamente en su oído.

—¡Lo mataste!—gritó Sam, seguido de un suspiro de impresión de los presentes.

—¡Tonterías!— la muchacha sacó de entre sus vestiduras un frasco con aceite y lo echó entre los labios rojos del hombre.

Una voz lejana comenzó a entrar entre los pensamientos de Pippin. _"Despierta, Peregrin. Prometo darte toda la hierba de pipa que compre por el resto de mi vida..."_

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron. Su vista borrosa le permitió distinguir una silueta para nada conocida. La figura comenzó a tomar forma. Unos cabellos ondulados caían sobre su rostro, y las facciones delicadas de la mujer que, ahora lograba notar, lo miraba, se resaltaban. Sus mejillas rojizas y sus labios seductores y rosados era todo lo que Pippin pedía de una mujer. Bajó sus ojos a su busto, ¡era tan prominente! Esa mujer era todo un sueño.

El joven atinó a sonreír de soslayo, intentando una mirada seductora mezclada entre sus ojos vidriosos.— Me dicen Pippin.

—Diamante de Quiebra Larga, un placer. —lo ayudó a levantarse y se alejó de la escena.

Ambos la observaron marcharse, con sus caderas tambaleantes y sus movimientos femeninos. Meriadoc no pudo ocultar su desconcierto y repugnancia. Pippin volaba entre las alas de las Águilas.

—Me casaría con esa muchacha. Es tan hermosa, y ¿Has visto como bebe la cervez...?

Un golpe de Merry entre las cejas lo volvió al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
